rubangehkfandomcom-20200215-history
Puck
Ruban Gehk, '''better known by his stage name, '''Puck, and also having gone by Markeau Paralleo, Baron of Accotta, Gerald Rivulet, and Robin Goodfellow, is the disowned son of the human Percival Gehk and the archfey Titania. He is also the estranged husband of Vethenia Paralleo and the invalid husband of Estella Rivulet. Under his many aliases, he has had several lovers, which you can find here, ''as well as several connections, which you can find ''here. Childhood Years Ruban, having been given up by his parents, grew up in the Everlight's Home for Foundlings in the slum district of Vaalise. Due to being a half-elf in Chailea, he was often neglected and abused by the Headmaster and lacked any meaningful long-lasting relationships in his youth. Despite this, he was hardly ever an outwardly glum child, finding enjoyment in playing tricks on the other orphans and staff as retribution. His ruses only got worse during his teenage years, as he started to show signs of innate magical ability, so much so that he was forced out around the age of 16, having charmed the Headmaster. As a vagabond, he turned to thievery, specifically pickpocketing, with most of his targets being of lower nobility, having grown tired of his beggar lifestyle. Audaciously overconfident, he eventually got caught attempting to steal from Olaf Fenren, Baron of Chino. A Second Chance Despite still getting apprehended, Ruban put on quite the show in an attempt to shift the botched situation in his favor; something Olaf took note of. Ruban only spent a few days behind bars, ultimately being released under Olaf’s supervision. Ruban had every intention to flee once more upon the given opportunity, only to quell the idea upon realizing that Olaf wasn’t taking him to be beaten or killed in some alleyway, instead offering him free room and board in his townhouse, which was of a far better quality than anything Ruban had lived in before. When asked what he wanted from Ruban, Olaf simply said: “You have talent, and I’d hate to see it get wasted away in the gutters.” He then told Ruban that as long as he was willing, Olaf would teach him in the arts. Ruban, while wary, ultimately agreed. Enter ‘The Fool’ For 2 years, Ruban remained under the tutelage of Olaf, during which he became quite skilled in acting, storytelling, dancing, and playing the lute, making a name for himself in Vaalise under the stage name Puck. Nevertheless, he felt hollow, as if his life was lacking any real thrill or meaning. He only grew more disheartened, as he was performing for lazy pompous nobles who often openly mocked him. Amillia, Olaf’s daughter and fellow performer, who Ruban had grown to care deeply for after officially meeting her, would often attempt to mitigate these thoughts and feelings, too little success. It wasn’t until after performing for Gaspard Dunaparte, a wealthy banker in Vaalise, who was extremely racist, that Ruban finally snapped. He spent the following weeks planning, and when finally ready, Ruban struck, robbing Dunaparte of his most prized possession - a timeless painting - leaving behind a Fool tarot card in its place. Due to how public his stunt was, however, he caught the attention of the local Thieves Guild. Of Two Worlds Following his stunt, Ruban was eventually cornered by members of the Thieves Guild. Taken to their HQ, Ruban was questioned. In an unforeseen turn of events, it appeared that the Guild had been planning to steal the same painting; ‘The Fool’ just happened to beat them to it. When asked how they found him, it was revealed that the Guild had eyes everywhere; and that Ruban was sloppy in covering his tracks. Nonetheless, the Guildmaster was impressed that Ruban had managed to remain unsuspected by the public, and due to having a buyer for the painting, offered to take it off Ruban’s hands. Ruban refused to hand it over without confirmation that he’d get at least 85% of the take since he managed to steal it himself; without help, to which the Guildmaster refused, instead offering Ruban 40% and a position within the guild. Though he knew he was being cheated, Ruban agreed, and before long began his training. The Choice For the next 2 years, Ruban managed to balance his life as both Puck and the notorious Robin Goodfellow, using his life as a bard to help choose marks as a thief. Enzo, Amillia’s brother, eventually learned Ruban’s secret but chose to keep it to himself, leading to a friendship between the two. At the same time, Ruban found himself pursuing Amillia. The good times wouldn’t last, however, as one night after doing a job, Amillia went to Ruban, planning to gift him a special lute she had crafted for him, only to find a Fool tarot card on his person. Despite trying to play it off that it was normal to have tarot cards, Amillia saw right through him. Clearly hurt that he had been lying to her, and fearful for his life, Amillia proclaimed her love for him, begging him to give up his life as Robin Goodfellow, and even suggested that they get away from everything by traveling the country together. Despite his love for her, Ruban refused, unable to give up the thrills, and publicity he received as Robin Goodfellow. Heartbroken, and unable to bear the thought of losing him, she turned away from him, refusing to see or speak to him again. The Life of Markeau Paralleo, Baron of Accotta Ruban eventually decided to leave Vaalise, realizing he couldn’t stay in the same city as Amillia. Enzo too parted, deciding to head North. Having to start anew once again, he moved to the city of Marotto and began to go by the name Markeau Paralleo, having given up his life as a bard. During this time, he continued to live a double life as Robin Goodfellow, now operating with the Marotto members of the Thieves Guild. With his accumulated wealth over the last two years, he managed to buy a residence in Marotto - Accotta. He also began to make a name for himself as a noble, planning to use his new guise to choose his marks, which lead him to Vethenia de Nuys, a beautiful young noblewoman known for being a favorite subject among painters. Drawn to both her beauty and the prospect of legitimizing his new identity, Ruban pursued her, ultimately marrying her. The marriage proved passionless a few months in, however, leading to Ruban taking other lovers. After catching Ruban with her handmaid one day, and having already assumed that she wasn’t the first, Vethenia left, never to be seen again. A month later, Ruban learned that she had become the mistress of a foreign noble. A Father’s Request After living in Marotto for just over a year, Ruban was one day approached by a man. The man offered to buy him a drink, which Ruban accepted. The man looked deathly ill and barely drank himself. After conversing on just general things, the man began to talk about the Feywild, and told a story about the Summer Queen, Titania, and about how he had once met and fallen in love with her. He also spoke about how he had spent the better part of his life attempting to find a way into the Feywild, so he could be reunited with her. Confused, Ruban asked why the man was telling him all of this. He replied, saying that the reason she left was that she had given birth to a child, one that she didn’t want. And after she left, he couldn’t bring himself to care for the child either, being only 17 years of age at the time. So, he gave up the child, placing it in an orphanage. He believed whole-heartedly that Ruban was that child, due to his elven features, and resemblance to his mother. Ruban refused to believe the man and even grew angry at the presumption. The man remained persistent for weeks, however, before Ruban finally heard him out. The man told him that his name was Percival Gehk and that he was dying of a rare illness. He wanted to find his son, having been angry with himself for failing to do so sooner. He asked that Ruban continue his search for the Feywild, believing he too deserved to meet his mother. About a week after their last meeting, Percival died of his illness, having left Ruban with only his journal. A Final Job Despite his father’s wishes, Ruban attempted to continue his life as Robin Goodfellow. Eventually, he learned of a rumor regarding a legendary job in Gartinople; The Duke’s Vault. The problem was, the vault was hidden away deep beneath Chailea, and was considered a fool's errand, which made Ruban want to prove he could pull it off even more. Having gone to Gartinople as Markeau Paralleo, Ruban attempted to play the long con to win favor with the Duke, only to instead find himself in a passionate affair with the Duke’s wife, Caterina, which ultimately led to Ruban’s failure when said affair was revealed. Barely escaping the capital, with the help of Opal, Ruban felt that he had lost his touch as a thief, and was overall disappointed with his life up to that point, deciding to retire the guises of both Robin Goodfellow and Markeau Paralleo. In spite of trying to prove otherwise, his mind was constantly drawn to what his father told him, bringing Ruban to the choice of trying to find the Feywild. Farewell, Chailea Bidding Opal farewell, Ruban fled Chailea, and started to go by Puck once more; though not as a bard, but an adventurer. With the information gathered in his father’s journal, he set out to find passage to the Isle of Z’mere. A Travelling Party During his travels through the mainland, Ruban found himself out of his element with dangers lurking in every corner. With a little luck and common sense, he found himself joining a traveling party, one headed in the general direction of Sovereign City. After sleeping with the wizard of the party, Lyonetta, who was in a relationship with fellow member Iain Bowman, Ruban found himself fleeing the group in an attempt to save himself from Bowman’s wrath. He eventually made it to Sovereign City and found a ship to the Isle of Z’mere. Notes Puck's core dilemma is his fear of vulnerability. Because of being abandoned by his parents, and his following upbringing, Puck is afraid to let people get close to him. His hedonistic lifestyle, facades, and attempts to create, or involve himself in, chaotic situations are simply excuses for him not to face this. * Surprisingly, after believing that he was going to die in Gartinople, there was a moment where he did come to terms with this dilemma, which ultimately led him to strive to find the Feywild and his mother, as well as attempt to be with Opal. Of course, due to her own issues, Opal refused, and over time he's slowly reverted back to his previous ways, until now, where he's looking for a way into the Feywild, but is extremely hesitant about it, and is drawing his search out by diverting himself along the way with other situations. (i.e. searching for a kidnapped girl, and hunting vampires/pirates/poachers, etc.)